Another Chance
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: COMPLETED!! The 14th Gundam Fight is under way and Allenby is entering with hopes of finding herself. Things won't be easy, but now she has a new partner!
1. Default Chapter

Another Chance By Shizuka-chan16  
  
A/N- Hiya folks, this is my newest fanfic and it popped into my head on the way to Florida. Basically it answers the question: what happened to Allenby after Domon and Rain rode off for a new life? Can the 17-year-old girl from Neo Sweden start over again by entering the 14th Gundam fight?  
  
Chapter 1- Request  
  
She found herself running through a dark labyrinth, one that seemed to stretch out with every step she took. Her breath came in shallow gasps and sweat ran down her forehead. Again, she made another turn, feeling her tired legs groan beneath her.  
  
Then, she saw him, or rather his face. Allenby's face lit up immediately. "Domon!" She tried to run faster, but only grew more tired.  
  
He looked as though he was looking right at her, though she could only see the outline of his expression. Her pounding heart thudded against her chest even harder. Domon was right there in front of her, her one true love! She had to claim him, to make him hers once again. But then.  
  
Rain's face appeared beside Domon's. Allenby slid to a halt, eyes wide. "No."  
  
Rain smiled at the teal-haired girl before turning towards Domon. Their images began to fade away into the darkness.  
  
"No! Come back!" Allenby jumped to her feet to begin running after them, but her knees gave out and she fell to the cold, hard ground. She lay there on her stomach, clenching her fists and then punching the ground. "DOMON!!!!"  
  
.......  
  
"DOMON!!!!!!!"  
  
Allenby's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. For a brief moment, she couldn't remember where she was, but a quick glance about her small white bed confirmed it. She was in her bedroom.  
  
The Swedish girl sighed before sitting up. Upon placing a hand to her forehead, she found that she had been sweating badly. "How many more mornings do I have to wake up like this?" she demanded to herself.  
  
This had to have marked two weeks since the dreams of Domon started to plague her. Allenby had thought that she would get over losing him with time and that she would be able to move on. But the Gundam fight was long over. Domon and Rain had gone to Earth to "be together". The Shuffle Alliance members had also gone their own ways.  
  
Chibodee was going back into the wrestling ring once again to prove his might and maintain his representation of Neo America. What's more, it looked like he and Shirley were starting to go out. Sai Saici was taking an intermission from his training to visit Cecil back in her colony. George had earned himself an even more luxurious life at the French palace, as well as the princess's hand in marriage. And finally, Argo and Nastasha had gone off somewhere into space to find a new life of their own.  
  
Everyone had found someone by the end of the big battle. All except for Allenby, a painful realization indeed, for she had set her eyes on the one man that she couldn't have. The one man who she felt she could ever relate to. The one man whose eyes sparked in the same way hers did whenever a challenge was thrown at them. She had fallen in love with Domon Kasshu, the star of Neo Japan.  
  
But alas, it was never meant to be. The moment she told him what had happened with Rain, she knew his heart belonged to hers and only hers. So, she decided that she would see to it that they were reunited, to the point where she even had to tell Domon how to free Rain. Yes, it was Allenby who had truly saved the day.  
  
But such a victory was so.empty, so pointless. Now that the 13th Gundam fight was over, and she had no one to return to, what was left to do?  
  
Allenby rolled out of bed and onto her feet. Stumbling over to the bathroom mirror, she studied herself, something she had rarely taken the time to do. "Why did I enter in the first place?" she wondered aloud. "What was my objective?"  
  
It wasn't for honor for she felt like she had little to be proud of in her home nation. After all, she had grown up as a penniless orphan there, which had nothing but training and doctoring.  
  
It wasn't to avenge anyone. Though she had lost her parents, it wasn't like it was anyone's fault. And if they had been alive, the last thing they would have wanted was for her to be a fighter.  
  
And above all, it certainly wasn't for love. Allenby had never been the type that would swoon over a guy. So she had no clue that she would be doing so the moment after Domon challenged her at that arcade.  
  
She was about to recall the events of that night when the phone rang.  
  
BRIIIINNNNG! BRIIIINNNG!  
  
Scowling, she made her way across the room, feeling her bare feet upon the cold wood floor. Reaching onto her nightstand for the receiver, she sat down on the bed and crossed her legs. "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Allenby Beardsly?"  
  
Allenby knew that voice all to well and suppressed an annoyed groan. "Good morning, Senator Green." She mumbled.  
  
"I'll get straight to the point, Allenby." He went on. "We want you to try for Gundam fight 14."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, even though you didn't win this time, you did so well that we believe you could have another chance. What do you say?"  
  
She hadn't planned on being invited back into the next big fight. But as she was about to say no, to explain that she was already wealthy and had no reason to fight anymore, she thought differently.  
  
An image of Domon's smiling face flashed across her mind. She shook her head to dispel it. "Yes sir, I'll do it."  
  
"Well said. We will send you the paperwork tomorrow then." Senator Green hung up.  
  
Allenby placed her phone back down and walked over to her window. The sun was shining down upon the colony's turf and lighting up the city. A glimmer of hope also lit up Allenby's blue-green eyes. 'This is your chance, Allenby. You can find yourself out there once again.' 


	2. Chapter 2 New Crew

Chapter 2- New Crew  
  
Four years later, as the first gundams began to descend to Earth.  
  
Allenby walked into the darkened hangar, sliding her gloved hand along the railing. Noble Gundam stood there, its lifeless green eyes shining in what little light there was. Allenby smiled up at the fine machine. Despite it being the MS that held her Berserker system at one time, and though it had been infected with DG cells, she loved this gundam.  
  
She reached up and placed her other hand on its metal hand. "Hi Noble." She greeted, her voice having grown a little bit softer in the last few years. "We have to get ready to go down to Earth."  
  
"Um.excuse me."  
  
Tensing at the voice, Allenby wheeled around. "Who's there?" She demanded, struggling to see in the dark room.  
  
Out of the shadows came a tall figure. But rather then approach her, he went towards the nearest wall and flipped a switch. TWIK!!! Immediately the hangar lit up. He smiled. "There, that's better."  
  
Allenby's eye twitched. Who was this man? He looked to be about her age, which was 21, with his clean face and slim form. He had thick, but short hair that was chestnut brown in color. And his eyes were a clear blue similar to the ocean on Earth. Allenby had to admit that he was handsome, but that thought made her blush.  
  
He now came towards her and stopped a few feet away. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Miss. Beardsly. My name's Sven Johnsen."  
  
"Oh.uh.hi." Allenby shook his hand. "How did you get past the guards here?"  
  
He cocked his head at her. "Oh, no. I didn't sneak in or anything. They must've not told you, but I've been assigned to be part of the gundam support team."  
  
"What? I told them I wanted no more doctors!" Allenby nearly blew up in his face.  
  
But Sven simply chuckled. "Heh, heh! Well, who said anything about me being a doctor? No, ma'am, I'm just a mechanic and electrician."  
  
Allenby's anger melted away instantly. "Oh." She then chuckled herself. "Geez, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a tad paranoid over the whole Berserker system thing. That is the reason I wouldn't take on those old geezers again."  
  
"It's okay. After the last time you had that, I can't blame you for being that way."  
  
Silence followed as Allenby studied him up and down. 'Okay, sure he's got the looks. But the question is: can I get a good spar out of him?' So she smirked and took a stance right then and there. "Hey Sven, can you fight any?"  
  
He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Um, well it's been a while. But I did take some lessons back in the day."  
  
"Great! Then, fight me!" Allenby jumped up into the air and wheeled around to charge down upon him. "HAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
Sven quickly leapt aside, being careful not to slam into the railing. Allenby recovered and landed, only to charge after him. She was interested in seeing what this young man was capable of. Fists began to fly as she attacked from the front, aiming for his face and torso.  
  
However, Sven was quick. He alternated between dodging and blocking the powerful blows, but never once allowed her fists to come in contact with his weak points. All over the ramp they flew, Allenby attacking faster and faster while Sven defended himself.  
  
At long last, Allenby leapt backwards to catch her breath. She watched through her blue bangs as he did the same, leaning his hands on his legs and panting. 'He's no more winded than me!' she thought. 'Looks like I won't have to count on other gundam fighters to spar with!'  
  
Sven looked up at her and grinned. She liked that smile as it had a sweet and innocent air about it. Maybe a new crew for her and Noble gundam wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Straightening up, she held out her hand. 'He's no Domon, but he'll suit me just fine.' She thought to herself. Allenby smirked at him. "Welcome to the team."  
  
He nodded and shook her hand. 


	3. Chapter 3 Descend to Earth

Chapter 3- Descend to Earth  
  
One night, the people of Earth looked up at the stars to find that some were moving. Heading to the planet, ready to take their places in the Gundam Fight, came the titans themselves, tucked away in red capsules. And with these came the crews in charge of them.  
  
Allenby was sipping a cup of tea as the Swedish capsule penetrated the Earth's atmosphere. Sven, who was the pilot for this one, glanced over at her. "This is gonna get rough, Miss. Beardsly. Don't burn yourself."  
  
"Don't worry about me!" she responded over the engine's roar. "Oh, and by the way, it's just Allenby!"  
  
Instantly, the ship and its cargo began to tremble violently. "YEEEEOOOOWWW!!!" Allenby howled as her drink splashed right up into her face. Rather than find it funny, Sven nervously reverted his gaze back to what lay ahead. The surface of the planet was coming up fast to greet them.  
  
POOM!!!! The capsule planted itself into the ground, causing the soil to cave into a huge crater. Sven took a deep breath as the machine quieted down. "Whew! That's always the tricky part!"  
  
Allenby groaned. Her tea was now spilled all over her face, chest, and lap. She inwardly scolded herself for taking the tea with her when they had first left the colony. 'You sure picked a good time to be thirsty.'  
  
Sven smiled at her while he pushed the button that would open the door. "We'll have to look for a towel or something once we get out of here. I'm sure there are some with the supplies."  
  
He jumped out into the night air and turned around again to help her out. Graciously, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her out of the cramped cockpit and into the crater. "That's funny. I don't remember the last ride down here being so.bumpy." She remarked, studying the massive imprint in the earth.  
  
"My radar tells me that we're somewhere in Neo Mexico." Sven declared, studying a small, compass-like instrument in his hand.  
  
"Cool, we can have tacos for dinner!" Allenby piped, grinning broadly.  
  
But Sven didn't seem so enthusiastic as he was quick to clear his throat and change the subject. "Uh, so what do you want to do as far as fights go?"  
  
"We can stay here and wait for the representative of this nation to show up." She answered. "There's no rush one way or another." She took off to begin climbing up the slopes. "Come on! Let's check this place out!"  
  
"You think the gundam will be okay here?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure! Don't worry, pilots do this all the time!"  
  
He shrugged. "Well, okay." He followed after her, tucking his radar away in his coat pocket.  
  
As they finally reached the top, Allenby gasped. "Sven! Look up there! Wow!"  
  
The young man lifted his head to where she pointed in the starry skies, only to gawk as well. "Oh wow."  
  
Before their very eyes came an incredible display of flashing lights as other gundam capsules passed into the atmosphere and crashed to the ground miles and miles away. It was almost like watching a meteor shower!  
  
"I hope they all land safely." Sven muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Allenby agreed quietly. 'So I'll have my chance to fight THEM all once again.'  
  
She peered over her shoulder, noticing some lights in the distance. "Sven, let's head on into town and refuel, okay? You must be hungry, right?"  
  
Sven followed. "Me hungry? Well." 


	4. Chapter 4 Allenby's First Match

A/N- Sorry for these weird characters that have been showing up in the fic. I have no clue what is causing them since I haven't done anything differently with uploading it. The fanfics I write are always in Microsoft Word format, so I don't know what the answer to getting rid of them is. So, until I do, I apologize for the inconvenience.  
  
Chapter 4- Allenby's First Match  
  
The small, shabby diner inside of town was the place for a shady meeting. In one of the booths sat three folks, deep in discussion until.  
  
One pointed over towards the door. "Look, there they are."  
  
Another man, one with an exceptionally bulky built, peered over his mug of coffee. "Ah, so that is Neo Sweden's team?"  
  
"Yes Senor Suarez. The girl fought in the 13th Gundam fight."  
  
"Her name's Allenby Beardsly." The third fellow inquired. "Don't let her fool you because she is a very skilled fighter."  
  
"Who said I was fooled by her?" Antonio Suarez asked. "I don't doubt my opponent's abilities until I see them in action."  
  
Allenby and Sven found an empty booth nearby and slid into it. Immediately, they picked up their menus and began scrolling down the lists of food. "Mm! That looks good! But so do the burritos!" the blue-haired girl muttered, licking her lips hungrily.  
  
Sven suddenly felt a strange feeling come over him, other than the nerves he felt at eating such spicy food. Were they being.watched? Slowly, he lifted his gaze up and glanced about. It was late at night, so not a lot of people were present in the diner. But one booth across from theirs was full. Four people, definitely Mexican due to their dark skin and black hair, occupied this place. And all, save one, had their eyes fixed on he and Allenby.  
  
"Hey, Allenby?" Sven asked.  
  
She didn't even lift her eyes from the menu. "Yes what's up?"  
  
"I think those guys over there are the Mexican Gundam team." He whispered.  
  
"What?" Her head snapped up and she looked to where he pointed. Sure enough, she recognized the three who locked eyes with her. "They're the same guys from the last Gundam Fight!" But she paused as she laid eyes on the bulky man who kept his gaze to the mug of coffee in front of him. "But that guy there.he's not Chico Rodriguez!"  
  
Just then, a waitress came up to the two. "What can I get for you tonight?" she piped.  
  
"Oh! Geez I forget what I picked!"  
  
As Allenby fumbled back through her menu, Sven spoke up. "I'll just have some tea, ma'am." He felt the Mexican team's eyes piercing into him even more.  
  
"Sven! You have to get more than just a puny mug a' tea!" Allenby interjected. "We've got a big day coming up and that's not gonna keep ya going!"  
  
"But, uh.Allenby I."  
  
She shook her head. "I'll tell you what. I'll order the special Burrito/Taco combo and we'll split it. Don't be shy now!"  
  
Sighing, he scratched the back of his head. "Well, alright. If it'll make you happy."  
  
Allenby recited the order to the waitress, who scribbled it down on a pad and walked away. "Hey, where do you think those guys got off to?" Allenby asked, noticing the booth across from them was empty now.  
  
"I suddenly don't feel like this is the best place to be right now." Sven muttered under his breath.  
  
Meanwhile, Suarez and two of his men had left the diner and were heading down the street. Just then, the Gundam fighter turned. "Wait a moment.where's Pedro?"  
  
His followers looked at each other. "Oh.he had to.use the bathroom. He told us to go on to the gundam without him!" Marco answered quickly.  
  
In the kitchen of the diner, Pedro poked his head in, just as the chef began to prepare Allenby's order. Snickering, he fingered the small vile in his pocket.  
  
.......  
  
A while later, Allenby led the way outside of the diner and stretched. "Ahhh.that was a good bunch of burritos! I love Mexican grub!"  
  
Sven followed her, already clutching his stomach. "Uh.too hot.too spicy."  
  
"Allenby Beardsly!"  
  
The Swedish duo paused, as someone called to them. Allenby peered into the darkness, the sun still not up to make sight easier. "Oh! It's Neo Mexico's fighter!"  
  
Suarez stepped into view beneath a street lamp. He seemed even more formidable now that all 6'5'' of him could be seen. He pointed at the girl with his finger. "Neo Sweden, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight at sunrise!"  
  
Smirking, Allenby slammed her fists together. "Alright! I accept!"  
  
Behind Suarez, still hidden in the darkness, three figures covered their mouths to quiet their snickering.  
  
.......  
  
Allenby pulled herself free, now coated in her MTS spandex. Reaching for her beam ribbon, she took a flashy stance before her opponent. She had to admit, being back in the cockpit of Noble Gundam made her adrenaline surge.  
  
The battlefield was just outside of the town. As the sun began to rise over the red mountains, small crowds of people began to form along the perimeter to watch. Among them, Sven stood, or rather, was trying to stand. Every once in a while, he'd feel the urge to vomit as his stomach was attacked by the dinner he'd forced himself to eat. "No matter what she says, I will NEVER eat Mexican AGAIN!" he'd sworn to himself over and over. All the while, he wondered how Allenby could stand fighting after such a meal.  
  
Tequila Gundam faced her, awaiting the first attack. Suarez smiled. "My first match in the tournament. I will make this a memorable one."  
  
His crew watched from nearby. Pedro smirked. "It should be kicking in any time now."  
  
Just then, Allenby felt her stomach begin to burn. Her whole body seemed to go up in flames in response. "Ergh!" she wiped the sweat off her forehead, only to find that her vision was wavering. "What's.what's happening to me?"  
  
Sven watched as Noble Gundam staggered. "Allenby?"  
  
"Tired already, are you?" Suarez asked. "Then I will end this right now!" Gathering strength, he charged at her, brandishing a beam trident.  
  
Allenby straightened up and struck with her beam ribbon. "Got you!"  
  
But no, she had missed by a mile. Tequila Gundam zipped past her, skidded to a halt, and struck with its weapon.  
  
"ALLENBY, LOOK OUT!!" Sven cried.  
  
Ears ringing, Allenby leapt to her left so that Noble Gundam narrowly dodged the blow. But instead of regaining herself, she tripped and fell to the ground.  
  
"Yeah! It worked!" Pedro jeered.  
  
"Now she's totally helpless against our gundam!" Marco agreed.  
  
"I believe our first win is secured." Eduardo added, his arms crossed confidently over his chest.  
  
But instead of charging once again, a move that would probably earn him the victory, Suarez scowled at her. "What is the matter with you, chica? I was confident I'd find a decent match in you, but instead you can barely stand after just one move!"  
  
Allenby panted as she struggled to rise. The pain in her torso was searing, agonizing. What was wrong? All she did when she arrived here was eat.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Sven realized it as well. "I knew it! It was the food all along!"  
  
Using his radar/computer instrument, he projected himself onto one of Allenby's computer screens. There, he could see her, trying desperately to stay in the battle. "Allenby! It's that huge meal we had! It must've been the burritos!"  
  
"It can't be just that, though!" Allenby argued. "I've.always been.able to eat anything!"  
  
Suarez heard the conversation. "Food poisoning?" Just then, he remembered walking out of the diner hours before. His brown eyes narrowed in anger. "Pedro and the rest of those fools."  
  
Tequila Gundam stepped forward. The crowds of onlookers fell silent, wondering what their fighter was planning. Pedro and the crew watched, having stopped their laughing. Allenby stood on shaky legs, holding her torso painfully. Then, the opposing pilot said two words:  
  
"I forfeit."  
  
Everyone gasped. "WHAT???" Pedro screamed.  
  
"Why boss?" Eduardo demanded.  
  
Suarez growled at them. "After what you all did to ensure my victory, I find that Neo Mexico is undeserving of this match."  
  
"Did he just throw the fight?" Allenby wondered aloud.  
  
Suarez turned to face her once again. "Allenby Beardsly. You had best get some medical attention. We will face each other again someday." With that, the fight was over.  
  
.......  
  
Sven opened the door to Allenby's room and came in. He smiled as he saw her sitting up restlessly in the hospital bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She gave him a peace sign. "The doctor says that I can leave tonight." She cocked her head at him. "How about you?"  
  
"I didn't eat as much as you did, so I fared okay." He told her. "Either way, I would've ended up with heartburn and indigestion."  
  
Allenby laughed. "Hah! Well, don't worry. I won't make you eat THAT stuff ever again. When we go to Neo Spain, we'll just pack our lunch, okay?"  
  
"Good idea." He went over to the window and peered outside. "There, he could see Noble Gundam standing there on the plain of orange soil, shining in the mid-day sun. "It's an interesting road ahead." He murmured. "But hopefully, we'll be able to get through the matches like we did this one."  
  
"Ay, but we'll defeat our opponents," Allenby corrected. "Not have them forfeit to us." 


	5. Chapter 5 Off to Guyana

A/N- Hiya folks, just so's you know, this is a VERY short chapter. It's kind of an in-betweener. But no worries; the 6th Chapter is loaded with stuff. So enjoy what I have here.  
  
Chapter 5- Off to Guyana  
  
Days passed, followed by weeks. Soon, Team Sweden was in its second month of competition. And with every fight, it was becoming more and more clear to Allenby: she had definitely slacked off in the past few years. Her skills as a 21-year-old just didn't seem to compare to those of when she was 17.  
  
One day, she had had enough. Neo Australia's Kangaroo Gundam had just fallen to her Noble Gundam and now lay headless in the dirt. Sven was there to greet her as she hopped out of the cockpit. "Congratulations, Allenby! Another big win!"  
  
She grinned. He was always so enthusiastic, even though she had gone undefeated since they started. It seemed like each win was the first one. Allenby was finding that whenever he was happy, she was, or when he was upset, she was too. Knowing they shared these emotions made her feel even closer to the man she'd known for only a short time.  
  
"How's the pilot of the Kangaroo Gundam?" she asked.  
  
He gave her a thumbs-up. "She's okay, just stunned. At least from what I saw." He paused as he noticed that Allenby was winded. "Are you okay? Did you get hit anywhere?" He looked her up and down like a worried father.  
  
"I'm not as fit as I used to be." She admitted. "I had more stamina when I was just a teenager."  
  
"Perhaps all these battles, one almost everyday, are wearing you down too." Sven suggested. "I'd probably be the same way."  
  
"We have a pretty good record so far." Allenby muttered. "Hey, wanna take some time off and go do some training?"  
  
He nodded. "Okay, sure. Have any ideas where you'd like to go?"  
  
Allenby nodded back. "Yeah, a place that an old friend told me about." She smirked as she looked towards the west, her sparkling eyes on the setting sun. "A place called the Guyana Highlands." 


	6. Chapter 6 Budding Romance

Chapter 6- Budding Romance  
  
Days later found Allenby and Sven standing on a cliff that overlooked a vast land of mountains, water, and trees. They had made it to Guyana, the land where warriors were born.  
  
Allenby breathed in the fresh air and smiled as the wind ruffled her teal- blue hair. "Ahhh, the air is so clear here, huh Sven?"  
  
"Yeah, it sure is." He remarked quietly, closing eyes contently. "It sure beats those smoky cities."  
  
They were silent as they took it all in: the blue skies, the steep mesas and cliffs, the giant waterfall that dropped down into a massive lake. 'So, this is the place where Domon trained.' Allenby thought.  
  
Thinking of her lost love automatically made her fist clench. 'No! Don't think about him! Not when I have Sven!'  
  
That thought startled her. Slowly, she played it back in her mind. 'I do.I do have Sven.'  
  
She glanced over at him as he stood there beside her, a soft expression on his face while he gazed at the beauty before them both. As she took him in, she felt her heart flutter like never before. It scared her. 'No! I can't fall in love with Sven too. Domon's the only.'  
  
'Domon is with Rain!' she corrected, but it made her nearly choke. 'That's right.it wasn't meant to be with him, so why would it be any different with Sven Johnsone?'  
  
"Allenby?" She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
It made her jump. "What?!" she demanded, but immediately regretted it.  
  
Sven looked as though he had just been shot. But then, he quickly shook it off and continued, maintaining his cool. "Where do you think we should set up camp?"  
  
"Oh.uh.well, I think down by the waterfall would be good." She answered, her voice a little shaky.  
  
"Okay then. If you want, I'll grab the supplies and meet you down there." He quickly wheeled and walked away.  
  
"Sven." Allenby started to call after him, but stopped herself. Instead, she headed down the slope alone. What would follow was a day of endless thinking and fretting.  
  
.......  
  
"HAH! HAH! HY-YAH! HAH!" Allenby struck at the invisible opponent before her, pushing herself to get her fists to fly faster. It was difficult though as not only was she tired from 3 hours of this exercise, but also because her mind and heart were elsewhere. She only hoped that training wouldn't continue on like this.  
  
"Allenby! It's dinner time!" came Sven's soft call. It was just loud enough to reach her ears, bringing her to a halt. Wasting no time, she raced off to their campsite. She only hoped she would know what to say when the time came.  
  
He was there, sans his hooded sweatshirt. Allenby had to suppress a laugh; his oily face and jeans told that he had been working on the gundam. But he saw through her effort and quirked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You have all kinds of smudges on your face." She pointed out.  
  
"What?" He reached up and tried to wipe them away, only to spread it across his face even more.  
  
Allenby burst out laughing. "Oh Sven, you should see a mirror!"  
  
"That bad huh? Well, I tried." He simply shrugged. "Oh well, it couldn't be worse than the first time I tried to change oil for a shuttle."  
  
Allenby sat down on a log and leaned over to sniff at the pot over the campfire. "Mmm, smells good."  
  
He beamed and removed the top lid. "Thanks, I made my mother's famous Beef stew." He picked up a spoon and poured the soup into two bowls. He gave one to Allenby before digging into his. "Careful, it's hot."  
  
She blew on it for a moment before taking a sip. It was delicious. "Wow! Was your mom a chef or something?"  
  
Sven chuckled. "Heh, heh. Nah, she learned that recipe from her mother. It's sort of a thing that gets passed down." He continued to spoon it into his mouth.  
  
They were silent for a long moment as they enjoyed the meal. Then, Allenby spoke up. "Sven?"  
  
He glanced up at her, his cheeks bulging a little before he could swallow. "Hm?"  
  
She scratched the back of her head timidly. "Listen, I'm really sorry about yelling at you earlier."  
  
He gulped the stew down and smiled that same cheerful smile. Already, she felt better. "It's okay, Allenby. You must have just had a lot on your mind, right?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"It helps to talk about things." He suggested. "Maybe I can help!"  
  
Allenby searched his face. Who was she kidding? She knew that she could trust him! Sighing, she relaxed her back against the log and began. She told him about how she competed in the last Gundam fight and had met Domon Kasshu in Neo Hong Kong. She said that they became friends after their match and she even helped him to train. She told him how she and Domon even worked together as a tag-team in some matches.  
  
Sven nodded. "So, you really liked him, huh?"  
  
Allenby gulped. "I.I fell in love with him, Sven. I thought.well.that he loved me too." She smiled bitterly. "After all.we got along so great.and he spent.a lot more time with me.than."  
  
"Than Rain, huh?" he concluded.  
  
"Yeah.but he loved her in the end." she went on, her eyes slowly filling up with tears. "At the time, I accepted it. They had grown up together and were meant to be together from the start." She couldn't believe she was spilling all this out to him. "But now.I just feel so lost."  
  
"Is that why you agreed to fight again?" Sven questioned gently. "So you could figure out what it is you really want?"  
  
He read her like a book! It surprised her so much that she stopped breaking down and stared up at him. He in turn, looked up at the sky. "Yeah, that's kind of why I decided to apply for the crew. See, I grew up on the colonies like you did. I had a dad at one point in my childhood, but he died in one of the gundam fights, the 11th actually."  
  
Allenby gasped as he went on. "I still had my mother and three brothers, one being older, the other two just toddlers at the time. Mother became sick because she was so depressed and had to be hospitalized. So my brother Garth raised me, David, and Erik." He lowered his gaze towards the fire. "I figured that when I was old enough, Garth would go on to college and I would take care of the other two. My whole life had been based around making sure they were cared for and I thought things would stay that way until they were old enough. But Garth made me leave for college instead."  
  
"He had you go in his place?" his audience of one asked.  
  
"Yes. He told me that he thought I had something more to offer out there. So he stayed with David and Erik while I went to get my education. However." he looked towards her now, his ocean blue eyes meeting her blue- green eyes. "Now that I've gone and gotten my education, I don't know what really lies ahead of me now."  
  
"Just like when I first became a Gundam Fighter," Allenby murmured. "It's all I have and who knows where it's gonna take me in the end."  
  
He smiled. "Well, at least you and I both know that we don't have to travel paths like that alone anymore."  
  
Allenby smiled back. She only wished she was sitting closer to him than she was. But just then, she noticed that one of his hands was right there beside her. Softly, slowly, she covered it with her own. To her surprise, he didn't flinch shyly, but rather sighed. For the rest of the time they sat there under the stars and beside the lake, the two were at peace.  
  
.......  
  
The next morning, two familiar figures had just arrived in the Guyana Highlands.  
  
"Domon, it looks like someone's already beat us here!" Rain pointed over his caped shoulder as they trudged down the slopes to where the waterfall was impacting the lake.  
  
The fighter from Neo Japan squinted as he spotted a gundam in the darkness. "Hey, that's Noble Gundam!" 


	7. Chapter 7 Blueprints

Chapter 7- Blueprints  
  
Allenby was training vigorously in the woods that morning. Rushing through the trees, she swatted madly at the air, pretending to spar with someone. Unlike yesterday, however, she was having a total rush. She felt like she was 17 again, though it was only four years ago.  
  
Just then, a familiar ki touched her senses. She froze in her tracks, her fist still extended. "Wait that's."  
  
Meanwhile, Sven was whistling cheerfully as he worked at the computer. "Oh, we have some emails from the big fish back home!" he piped. "I had better print them out."  
  
He felt so refreshed today and he didn't know quite why. Maybe it was because of the conversations he shared with Allenby the night before. Or it could have just been the fresh morning air. Whatever the reason, everything he did had more enthusiasm in it.  
  
As his printer began to eject all kinds of papers, Sven saw some thing out of the corner of his eye. Wheeling around, he stood up. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"Wait a minute! Who are you?" Domon asked, pointing a finger at him. "Why are you here with Allenby's gundam?"  
  
"How do you know Allenby?" Sven demanded.  
  
"My name's Domon Kasshu from Neo Japan. And I."  
  
"Oh! Domon Kasshu!" Sven smiled warmly. "Scared me there for a moment! Allenby's told me about you and the Shuffle Alliance! I'm glad to meet you!"  
  
Rain walked up behind the two men. "So, what's your name, sir? Are you Allenby's partner?"  
  
"Yes I am. I'm Sven Johnsone." He shook her hand and then Domon's.  
  
"So I guess Allenby remembered where I said I trained as a boy." Domon remarked.  
  
"Oh, I see." Sven scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't sure how she knew of a place to train right off like she did."  
  
"Domon's here to do some more training too!" Rain piped. "Is it alright if we."  
  
CRACK!!!! "AAAAUUUGGH!!!"  
  
All three jumped at the sounds. "Oh no, Allenby!" Sven dropped his printed material onto the ground and ran towards the woods. Allenby was sitting on the ground, covering her face with her gloved hands.  
  
"Allenby, are you alright?" Rain called, running after Sven.  
  
"Damn it! I think I broke my nose on that branch!" she cried.  
  
Domon was about to come and help when a light breeze blew away some of the papers. His brown eyes fell upon what appeared to be blueprints. "Hn?" Bending over, his red cape falling over his shoulders, he retrieved it. What he found made him cringe. "The berserker system."  
  
That night, the four were sitting around the campfire, chatting away. Allenby held a damp cloth to her nose, occasionally moaning as the pain surged through her face. Rain was talking about her and Domon's engagement and wedding. Sven was listening politely as he prepared the chicken. Only Domon appeared to not be paying attention, his fiery gaze glued on Allenby's partner.  
  
Finally, he spoke. "Allenby, can I speak with you for a moment?" He got up.  
  
She looked up at him and nodded uncertainly. "Um.okay sure. Save a piece of chicken for me, okay Sven?"  
  
He nodded. "Okay!"  
  
Domon led the way into the first clearing of the woods and stopped. "Allenby, I thought you said that you had removed the Berserker system from your gundam."  
  
"I did, Domon. Right after the 13th Gundam fight is when I did. Thank goodness too, I don't think I could stand being under its control."  
  
He shoved a piece of paper at her from beneath his cape. "Then why did I find this by Sven's computer?"  
  
Allenby frowned and snatched the paper to examine it. For a moment, her eyes widened, but then narrowed back down again. "This doesn't mean anything, Domon. It's probably an old file that he found."  
  
"The date is only a month ago." He corrected. "Look Allenby, I think there's something that Sven is trying to hide from you."  
  
These words hit Allenby like a high-speed car. Sven? Hide something from her? She couldn't believe it! And she would NOT believe it.  
  
Just then, Sven called over to them. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
Allenby stomped back towards camp, leaving Domon in her wake. He watched her with sadness in his eyes rather than anger. 'She's gonna be broken- hearted again.'  
  
Sven had a pile of papers out by his feet as the two approached. He noticed the sheet in Allenby's hand. "Oh! Good! Allenby, you can toss that into the fire to keep it going."  
  
Caught by surprise, she cocked her head at him. "Burn it?"  
  
"Along with the rest of these." Sven said, pushing the others into the crackling flames. Domon stopped in his tracks, shocked.  
  
Allenby just looked at him and he smiled. "You already said you wanted nothing to do with the Berserker system, right? Well, then we can use all this to feed the fire!"  
  
The blueprints were tossed into the flames beneath the chicken. And as it and the other papers burned away, so did her doubts.  
  
.......  
  
Later that night, Domon and Rain had retired to their tent to get some sleep. Domon lay awake on his sleeping bag, gazing up at the top. "Hn."  
  
Rain noticed his troubled expression. "Domon, what's the matter?"  
  
"It's that Sven guy." He told her, keeping his voice low. "There's something about him and having those blueprints that I just don't trust."  
  
"Domon, he burned them." She said. "Allenby is a smart girl. She knows to trust him and I think he can be trusted." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Now go to bed and stop worrying."  
  
"Yes Anata." he muttered under his breath.  
  
Meanwhile, Allenby sat up restlessly in her tent. Seeing an empty canteen by her side, she decided she was thirsty and crawled out into the moonlight. It was cold in the Guyana Highlands at night and all she had on was a white camisole and shorts. Her teeth began chattering as she reached the banks of the lake and kneeled down to fill her container.  
  
Just then, something warm fell upon her shoulders, shielding her from the chill. She wasn't entirely surprised, since she was hoping he'd be out and about as well. She lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Hi Sven. You thirsty too?"  
  
He nodded as he finished placing his hooded sweatshirt over her. "You might say that." Then, he too knelt down to fill a glass.  
  
This was it; he was so close to her, so close that she could feel his warmth. Scooting over, she wrapped her arms around him and pushed her head into his shoulder. She felt every muscle in his body tense up and didn't have to look to know he was blushing. Still, she simply burrowed closer, nuzzling her head against him. "Sven."  
  
He laughed shyly. "Wow, you must have really been cold, huh? Heh, heh."  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Sven." she whispered gazing up at his beautiful blue eyes, eyes that seemed to sparkle like hers.  
  
Those words were what broke the spell. Slowly, Sven shifted so that he could return the embrace. It seemed kind of awkward at first, but not to them. The young man closed his eyes in contentment. "I'm glad to be here, Allenby." 


	8. Chapter 8 It is Time

Chapter 8- It is Time  
  
Time flew by like a soaring falcon. And on the beginning of one day, everyone's eyes watched as the sun began to rise.  
  
In the Guyana Highlands, it was no different. Domon and Rain stood side-by- side with their arms draped around each other, allowing the sun to light up their faces before heading to where God Gundam awaited them. Nearby, Sven and Allenby watched, smiling brightly all the while. It was time: time for the start of the championship!  
  
The corelanders of God and Noble gundams were called forth to take the fighters and their crews to Neo Hong Kong. Allenby saluted towards Domon and Rain. "We'll see you guys there, huh?"  
  
"Meet you at the docks!" Rain called as she and Domon sped away.  
  
Sven waved to them as they disappeared from view, then cocked his head at Allenby. "The docks?"  
  
Her head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. "Yup! That's where we'll all be staying!"  
  
"Oh, ok. That's fine with me!" Sven started up the corelander and the two sped off into the horizon.  
  
Meanwhile, for a brief instant, the eyes of Noble Gundam lit up red before fading away to green once more.  
  
.......  
  
Neo Hong Kong was alive with activity, just like it was every 4 years. Up to 1 million people had shown up to crowd around the giant ring and watch as the gundams began to assemble.  
  
Karato and his assistant Akino were on the highest of the podiums as the opening ceremonies were about to commence. Helicopters zipped overhead as eager journalists eagerly awaited the beginning of it all.  
  
"Good day folks and welcome to the 14th Gundam Fight Championship!" an all- too-familiar reporter greeted. "Let's get things started by bringing out our gundams!"  
  
The throngs roared in response.  
  
God Gundam, being the defending champion, was the first to appear, glowing as the sun touched its proud features. "You all recognize Neo Japan's God Gundam! This fine MF and its pilot Domon Kasshu ran undefeated through the entire 13th Gundam Fight and claimed the Battle Royale as well! Now the formidable duo is back to defend the title of its nation!"  
  
From an all-too-familiar boathouse, Rain, Hoi, Min, and Gramps cheered. Domon spotted them as his gundam cruised into the ring and he gave a thumbs- up in their direction. Only Sven was staying quiet, though he respectfully clapped as he stood next to Rain and Hoi on the deck.  
  
"And returning to represent their nations once again are the Shuffle Alliance!" the reporter continued while four other gundams sped into the huge arena. "Neo America's Gundam Maxter is here, piloted by small-town hero Chibodee Crockett!"  
  
Chibodee raised his arm, giving everyone a peace sign. "The champ-to-be has arrived!!" he yelled smugly.  
  
"Next are Neo China's Sai Saici and Dragon Gundam!"  
  
Dragon Gundam came cruising to a halt beside the two others. "Hey Sai! Show us if you've grown!" Chibodee hooted.  
  
BLIP! One of the computer screens zipped up, displaying a fighter who was no longer a little boy, but a sturdy young man. Sai Saici had grown up! Domon smiled. "Hey Sai Saici, long time no see."  
  
"Yeah, good to meet again, Bro." Came a reply from a much deeper voice.  
  
"Now here is Gundam Rose! Piloted by Prince George de Sand of Neo France!"  
  
Rain caught this and giggled. "A prince now, huh?"  
  
"You know what that means?" Chibodee asked Domon.  
  
"I had a feeling the princess would get her way." Sai Saici snickered.  
  
George smiled as he laid eyes on his old friends. "Well, well. Long time no see."  
  
"And to complete the Shuffle Alliance, we have Bolt Gundam, piloted by Neo Russia's Argo Gulskii!"  
  
Bolt Gundam came slowly out into the open and made its way over to the other four gundams. He smirked slightly. "I had a feeling I wouldn't be the only member of our alliance here to compete."  
  
The next gundams to come out went blindingly fast. Mandala Gundam, Mammoth Gundam, Zebra Gundam, Mermaid Gundam, Cobra Gundam, Jester Gundam, Ashura Gundam, Matador Gundam, Skull Gundam, Tequila Gundam, all crowded into the ring, the audience cheering wildly as each one arrived. More raced out after them, including Noble Gundam.  
  
Allenby wore a huge grin as she emerged into the light. Already, she could feel her blood boiling with excitement. She had forgotten the feeling of everyone's eyes upon her, admiring her and her gundam.  
  
"All right Allenby!" Sven shouted over the roar of the crowds.  
  
Rain and the others were cheering as well for their friend while she took her place among the masses of MFs.  
  
Domon sighed as the last of the opponents entered. "It looks like Neo Germany has no representative this time." he murmured sadly.  
  
His Shuffle allies gazed upon him in sympathy. They knew that Domon was still very much trying to cope with the losses he'd endured from the last Gundam Fight. Seeing that Schwarz wasn't there in his magnificent Gundam Spiegel made things seem all the more real.  
  
"Sorry, Bro." Sai Saici ventured. Dragon Gundam placed a hand on God Gundam's shoulder.  
  
Domon chuckled bitterly. "Well, that's why I'm here, you know." He held up his fist, the King of Hearts symbol burning into view. "I'm here not just to defend my nation's title, but to also honor the deaths of Schwarz, Master Asia, Mom, and Kyoji!"  
  
God Gundam seemed to be glowing now. Allenby smirked to herself. 'We all have our own goals, Domon,' she thought. "And mine is to win this for me and Sven!" Noble Gundam seemed to be glowing as well.  
  
Karato stepped up on the podium. Automatically, the gundams turned to face him. The crowds fell silent.  
  
"Let the 14th Gundam Fight Championship begin!" he shouted. Somewhere outside the ring, a giant gong was hit.  
  
BONG!  
  
"Father, it is time for me to again try to restore our Shaolin Temple!" Sai Saici whispered, holding up one hand in a stance.  
  
"It is time to show the world the true might of my nation!" George declared, holding a rose to his chest.  
  
"It is time to continue the fight for my friends!" Argo muttered, clashing his fists together.  
  
"And it is time for me to achieve my dream!" Chibodee yelled, the loudest of all.  
  
Allenby spotted Sven and the others on board the boathouse. They exchanged smiles as the sun set in the background. It was time. 


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner

A/N- Hiya folks, I'm gonna skip the in-between fights since I'd rather not spend a lot of time on them. It'd be too many chapters and I don't have a lot of time, so please bear with me as I get to the climax of it all.  
  
Overview-  
  
The days have rolled on. Allenby and the Shuffle Alliance have been fighting to the best of their abilities, whether against each other or with other opponents. Allenby has proven the success of her training by defeating Argo, George, Sai Saici, and Chibodee. Now she and her partner Sven are about to meet another great challenge in Domon and his God Gundam.  
  
Chapter 9- Dinner  
  
Allenby walked into the hangar, searching high and low for Sven. 'Where is that guy?' she wondered. 'It's so easy to lose him just in this one building!'  
  
She placed her gloved hands to her mouth and called. "Sven! Where are you?!"  
  
"Hi Allenby!" Sven waved to her from high over her head. He was emerging from Noble Gundam's cockpit, covered with oil as always. He wiped a smear off his face and grinned.  
  
"You up for dinner with the Shuffle Alliance?" she asked him while he made his way down the ramp towards her.  
  
"Sure thing! But can I get cleaned up first?" He reached up and pulled his bandanna off of his head to reveal his messy brown hair.  
  
Allenby tried to suppress a giggle but failed. "Heh, heh. Ah, that's probably for the best."  
  
They turned and left the dark hangar. Allenby glanced up at him. "By the way, what were you working on up there?"  
  
Sven sighed. "Eh, I caught some problems in the system after your fight with Mr. De Sand yesterday. I figured I'd take care of them before we really had to hurry."  
  
"Good idea." She said with a nod. "I'm facing the big guy tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine." He reassured her. "You defeated the entire Shuffle Domain already."  
  
She emitted a sigh that seemed a little troubled. "Hai, but.he's the champion."  
  
He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. You've given him trouble before. I have faith in you."  
  
An incredible rush of warmth surged through her. Allenby smiled back up at him brightly, hope renewed in her eyes. "Thanks, Sven."  
  
Once they had left the hangar, arms wrapped around each other like a couple of high school sweethearts, someone dressed in black emerged from the shadows. He made sure the two were gone before jumping up the ramp. He was bound for the cockpit of Noble Gundam!  
  
........  
  
The restaurant was packed downstairs, but a reservation made the entire upstairs area a place for a private party. The Shuffle Alliance gathered here, clad in expensive, formal outfits. Even Hoi and Min sported their best clothes as they sat at one of the red-clothed tables.  
  
Chibodee held up a glass of whiskey. "Hey Domon! Tomorrow's your big match, eh?"  
  
The Neo Japanese warrior smirked. "Hai, against Allenby."  
  
Rain sighed. "This won't be an easy one, that's for sure."  
  
"I'll have to agree with you on that." George said, pressing a hand to his bandaged face. "She's become a lot stronger since the last Gundam fight."  
  
"And it's not even like she has the Berserker System!" Sai Saici added, his voice a little slurred from a little too much to drink.  
  
"Speaking of the Neo Swedish fighter, there she is." Nastasha remarked, pointing to the stairs.  
  
All of the boys gasped. Allenby no longer wore the pink vest, yellow gloves, and tight blue spandex. She was in a dark green kimono now, one that was lined with white trim. It seemed to match her hair and eyes perfectly. And even her hair seemed a little more tamed.  
  
She scowled at the Shuffle boys as Sven led her by the arm to an open pair of seats. "Don't get used to this," she growled. "This is already embarrassing enough."  
  
Sven leaned to whisper in George's ear. "Don't try to compliment her. I've already tried."  
  
"I hear you." George replied with a nod.  
  
Dinner got under way and everyone was enjoying a good meal. Chibodee and Sai Saici were the life of the party, cracking crude jokes and laughing for almost no reason what so ever. But that only made the sober ones laugh too.  
  
"So Sven, what's your story?" Domon asked the young man who sat beside Allenby.  
  
Sven dabbed his mouth with a napkin before telling his story. "Well, I grew up on the colony. My brother raised me and the other kids for most of the time since Dad died and Mom was sick. I went to college and the next thing I knew, I was hired to be part of the Gundam support team!"  
  
"It comes so fast, doesn't it?" Rain asked. "One minute you're off doing your own thing and then you're helping with your nation's gundam."  
  
"It was a shocker when they requested it." Sven agreed. But then he smiled at Allenby, who was chatting with Shirley and the girls. "But now, I'm glad I decided to become a crew member."  
  
.........  
  
Meanwhile, back in Neo Sweden's hangar, Noble Gundam's eyes lit up red for a brief instant. The man in black climbed out of the cockpit and descended onto the walkway. "That should do it."  
  
...........  
  
It was pitch black by the time the Shuffle Alliance and friends left the diner. Argo and Nastasha left for the hotel. "We shall see you all at the match tomorrow." The Russian woman declared.  
  
The four girls had to literally drag Chibodee down the street. "Yeah, until tomorrow!" Cath said over her shoulder.  
  
"So many pink elephants." Chibodee murmured between hiccups.  
  
Domon shook his head before turning his attention to Sai Saici. "Hey Sai! You gonna be okay getting back to Cecil's?"  
  
Sai Saici stared at him blankly. "Eh? Wha..you say.Bro?"  
  
"That answers my question." The Japanese warrior leaned down and tossed the Chinese fighter up over one shoulder. Sai Saici, too drunk to do anything, simply hung there.  
  
"Meet you back at the boathouse, guys." Domon said. "I'll take Sai Saici to Cecil's place." He wheeled on his heels and walked away into the crowds.  
  
"Take care everyone." George said with a slight bow. Then he and Raymond departed as well.  
  
Rain shrugged. "Well all, shall we go?"  
  
They nodded. "Sure."  
  
Upon reaching the docks, Hoi and Min ran on ahead, saying their goodnights in unison. Rain opened the door to her and Domon's room. "Allenby, you'd better get to sleep. You'll have some up on Domon since he'll probably be late."  
  
"I'll be turning in soon." Allenby told her, Sven behind her. The young man was leaning on the railing, probably looking down at the fish by the pilings. Rain smiled knowingly to herself as she closed the door to get ready for bed.  
  
Allenby walked up to Sven. "I'm probably not the only one who needs some sleep, you know."  
  
He nodded, presenting her a drowsy smile. "Yeah, you're right." He got up off the railing and stretched out his back. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, Sven. It's six feet behind us."  
  
He blushed. "Well, you could slip on the wet deck.or something."  
  
She knew what he was trying to do and smiled. "Okay then." She looped her arm through his and strode the three steps to her bedroom door. Once they had stopped, she freed her arm gently, but was unable to free her gaze from his eyes. For the hundredth time, she felt like she could just melt right then and there.  
  
The stars seemed to twinkle in his eyes. "Goodnight, Allenby."  
  
Just then, Allenby noticed that their faces were only a few inches apart, strange because he was significantly taller than she was. He was leaning over to reach her! She rose up on her heels to meet him as well, but just as their lips were about to touch.  
  
SLAM! "Min! You have to brush your teeth too! Come on!"  
  
"Alright! Alright!" The deck lit up as Hoi and Min left their room.  
  
The kiss cut short before it could even happen, Sven drew away and cleared his throat. "Ahem.well I'll.see you first thing tomorrow."  
  
Allenby smiled, trying to hide the disappointment. "Right."  
  
He turned and left her alone. 


	10. Chapter 10 Fateful Match

Chapter 10- Fateful Match  
  
The audience seemed to be even denser on that day. The people seemed more pressed for space along the docks, in the boats, and on the rooftops of nearby buildings. Thousands of pairs of eyes lit up as two familiar gundams appeared in the giant golden ring.  
  
"These two gundams fought together in the 13th championship." A father explained to his son. "They were perhaps the best of the best then."  
  
"The Noble Gundam has gone undefeated so far!" an adolescent girl whispered excitedly to her friends. "It's just like when Neo Japan's gundams went on that winning streak!"  
  
The excitement was catching, even among the high-seated leaders. Karato rose to call the start while Senator Green of Neo Sweden leaned forward in his seat. Karato waved down his hand. "Gundam Fight, ready..!!!"  
  
Domon and Allenby crouched into their stances and sprang forward. "GO!!!!!"  
  
Allenby charged in her gundam to meet Domon head-on, going over her strategy all the while. She would start out slowly, throwing in random attacks to warm up. Domon, being the naturally aggressive fighter, would probably be throwing the most punches and kicks. She would buy her time, waiting to use her true strength. She would win.  
  
CRASH!!!! Their fists met, sending bolts of energy racing across the ring floor. V-VASSSHHHHH!!!!! They dissolved upon impacting the protective force field, causing the ring to flash like a dying light bulb.  
  
Domon wasted no time and he instantly took the offensive. Punch, punch, kick, punch, he attacked at lightning speed. Allenby crossed her arms to block the blows. 'That's right, attack me first!'  
  
Sven sat on the platform of the Noble Gundam's support system. He was typing away at his computer, trying to keep track of the MF's condition. But just then, his eyes widened. "What the?"  
  
POOM!!!! Noble Gundam caught God Gundam's fist.  
  
The announcer, who was flying overhead in a helicopter, gaped. "Now! Noble Gundam is about to take the offensive!"  
  
Domon could sense Allenby's aura rising. "Shit!" He pulled to free his arm but couldn't break the iron hold. He looked ahead, where he could see Allenby, crunching down hard on his hand.  
  
Then, in that instant, he was free. "Whoa!" Domon nearly lost his footing as God Gundam was shoved back. But as he recovered himself, Noble Gundam grabbed its head. Inside the cockpit, Allenby was screaming!  
  
Sven saw the gundam begin to burn bright red. "What.what's happening? Allenby?"  
  
Allenby pulled at her hair viciously. "STOP IT!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!"  
  
"Allenby! What's going on?!" Rain gasped while she watched with Karato and Akino.  
  
Domon's teeth and fists clenched at once. "It's the Berserker system! Then that means." he peered over his shoulder where he could see Sven on the platform, typing away madly at the computer. Domon's eyes, along with his heart, burned with hate. "Sven.you bastard."  
  
"RAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Allenby leapt into flight and began to attack Domon, throwing her fists wildly, her eyes flaming a deadly red. It was all Domon could do to dodge. Jumping up high into the air to buy himself some time, he clasped his hands together. "Allenby.I'll end this now!" God Gundam ignited into Hyper Mode.  
  
Noble Gundam raced to meet its fate.  
  
.........  
  
SLAPPPP!!!!!  
  
Sven nearly fell to the ground at the force of the blow. But instead, he gazed at Allenby's face in terror. "But Allenby, I."  
  
She never looked so angry. Even Domon was a little stunned as he and Rain watched from the boat. Tears of fury scorched her cheeks. She stared at him, a different kind of terror in her expression. "I trusted you.Sven.I told you that I couldn't deal with that Berserker Mode anymore! And now I lost the match and it's all because you betrayed me!"  
  
"But Allenby, I didn't." He stopped himself. He knew that he wasn't going to get through to her now. A terrible sadness washed over him, almost becoming too much for him to bear. He stared down at the ground.  
  
Allenby spun around, turning her back on him. "I don't want to see your face again! I'll take care of Noble Gundam myself now."  
  
He gasped, but did nothing more. The trust was broken. And besides, how could he prove that he didn't put on the Berserker system? Head continuing to hang, he left, feeling their piercing stares upon him. Only when he had left the docks did Allenby break down into tears. 


	11. Chapter 11 The Spy

A/N- This is another really short one. But Chapter 12 is gonna be GOOD!!! So be ready!  
  
Chapter 11- The Spy  
  
Domon and Rain were silent as they bedded down for the night. Allenby was quiet now in the next room over, having finally calmed herself down. Perhaps she was asleep now.  
  
"I can't believe Sven would do that behind her back." Rain murmured, breaking the silence.  
  
"I was shocked too," Domon admitted sadly. "I was actually starting to think that he was right for her."  
  
Rain smiled. "What are you anyway? Allenby's father who needs to approve of the guy she brings to dinner?"  
  
Domon shook his head. "I just worry about her sometimes, Rain. She was like a sister to me."  
  
"I know what you mean." Rain said, eyes on the dark ceiling. "I feel so bad for her."  
  
........  
  
Allenby lay on her stomach in bed, sans sheets. Sighing wearily, she relaxed her hold on the pillow she had clutched to her chest. Her breathing came raggedly since she had spent so much time crying. Yet still, she felt like it could continue on for her eyes were brimming with tears still.  
  
Finally, she sat up and shifted so she could stand. Sleep just wasn't going to come now. So, she decided to go for a walk, maybe even check up on her gundam. Hopefully, it wasn't too damaged from losing the fight against God Gundam.  
  
........  
  
Inside the hangar, the man in black was back again. He was talking on a small phone this time. "Yeah Boss. It didn't quite work this time. But now that Johnsone is out, we can work on it without worry. So keep that remote handy!"  
  
The person on the other end spoke up. "Right. Just watch yourself out there,"  
  
As he hung up the phone, there was a tap on his shoulder. When he turned to see who it was, CRACK!!!!  
  
Allenby caught him by the front of his shirt and slammed him hard against the wall of the hangar. "Who are you? What are you doing to my gundam?"  
  
.........  
  
Allenby and Sven sat together on the docks, fishing rods dangling over the edge. Allenby sighed. "Hey Sven? What are you gonna do once the thing's over?"  
  
He leaned back so his palms rested on the wood. "Ah, I don't know. I think I'll go see my brothers for one thing," He smiled at her shyly. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in going to see them too?"  
  
She chuckled. "Of course! I'd love to meet them all!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
He felt his heart soar at that moment. It seemed like she was never going to leave his side.  
  
Just then, the memories faded away. Sven opened his eyes to see a bartender standing in front of him. "May I help you sir?"  
  
"Uh, yes. Some tea please." He told her. Turning on his stool, he looked up at the starry skies. He would wait to leave Neo Hong Kong.he would wait just a little while longer. 


	12. Chapter 12 Wait!

Chapter 12- Wait!  
  
Rain gasped. "So that spy.he was the one who implanted the system?"  
  
Allenby nodded. "Yes, he waited until Sven and I left for dinner the night before! Then, he put it together right up until the next morning!"  
  
"A spy, huh?" Domon tugged at his chin thoughtfully. "The bastard must then be working for someone on your colony."  
  
"That someone must've thought you wouldn't be able to keep it up on your own." Rain added.  
  
"Senator Green." Allenby growled, driving her fist into the table, nearly destroying it in the process. "Damn him!"  
  
"Oh Allenby, then that means that Sven WAS innocent!" Rain declared.  
  
The teal-haired girl's heart began to race. "But what if he.?"  
  
Domon got to his feet. "Come on! We can take the corelander to the port!"  
  
"Right!" Allenby followed after him. 'I'm coming Sven! Please! Please wait for me!'  
  
.........  
  
"Attention! Last shuttle, Shuttle 238 is about to depart. All passengers please prepare for departure!"  
  
Sven slowly, painfully, rose to his feet. He stood within just a few yards of the entranceway to the shuttle plane, what would take him back home. He placed a hand to his cheek, where it still stung from Allenby's slapping him. Sighing, he began the slow, painful march. This was the last shuttle; he could put it off no more. Allenby wasn't coming for him.  
  
He made his way to the entrance and headed up the ramp. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. He never thought, since the time he spent with Allenby in Guyana, that he would be going home alone.  
  
.........  
  
The instant the corelander pulled up to the port, a shuttle plane took off for the night skies. Allenby leaped from the seat of the vehicle and ran up to the fence. "NOOO!!! SVEN!!!!"  
  
But it didn't stop for her. Soon, it was gone, bound for the colonies far away.  
  
Domon grimaced. "Damn."  
  
KA-CHINKKA-CHINKKA-CHINK!!! Allenby's hands slipped from the chain fencing as she came to rest on her knees. She stayed in that posture, that defeated, tired posture while she sobbed. 


	13. Chapter 13 Alone Again

Chapter 13- Alone Again  
  
The next morning, Sven stirred in his sleep to find that the shuttle was landing. "Where am I?" Drowsy eyes drifted around until he noticed how familiar this new port was. He was home, back in the Swedish Colony. He couldn't believe he had made it all the way there. Sighing headily and slinging his small backpack over one shoulder, he got ready to get off.  
  
But once he had made it into the port, there was someone waiting for him, someone he hadn't expected to see. His tired eyes widened. "Garth?"  
  
A taller young man came walking up to him, a big smile on his face. "Hey Sven! Glad to see you!"  
  
Sven smiled. "How did you know I was coming, Brother?"  
  
"The government called the house last night." Garth replied, taking his bag for him.  
  
The youth blinked. 'How did they find out so soon?'  
  
"Sven!"  
  
"Big Bro!"  
  
Two boys came running up to the men through the busy crowds. Sven's smile broadened. "Hey David! Hi Erik!"  
  
They gave him a big bear hug before looking past him towards the ramp. "Where's Allenby? Where is she, Brother?"  
  
Garth nodded. "Yes, your last letter got me interested too. We want to meet this girl."  
  
Sven looked down at his feet and sighed. "She's still in the Gundam Fight. I.was fired."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Garth led them all to the port's bar and there, Sven told his story.  
  
His older brother frowned. "It sounds like a misunderstanding to me."  
  
"There was no point in trying to talk to her about it," Sven explained sadly. "She was so upset, I don't think she would have believed me."  
  
"You don't 'think' she would have." David emphasized. "Maybe you should talk to her now!"  
  
"Yeah! Tell her that it wasn't you who did it!" Erik urged.  
  
Sven looked to his older brother for guidance. Garth shrugged. "There's another flight that's about to take off for Earth."  
  
Sven glanced up to see the passengers assembling at the boarding ramp. Taking a deep breath, he looked towards his brothers once again.  
  
........  
  
Back in Neo Hong Kong, the day of the championship was about to begin. The boathouse was a hectic place to be as breakfast was handed out and preparations for departure were being done.  
  
Domon strapped his cape on. "Rain, where is Allenby? It's almost time to go!"  
  
"I'll go get her." His wife answered, leaving the table. "She was still in her room last I checked."  
  
Hoi and Min watched her go before looking at each other. "Man, falling in love isn't a very happy thing, is it?" Hoi asked his sister.  
  
Allenby was sitting on her bed, resting her arms on her legs. A knock at her door brought up her head. "Who is it?" she asked dryly.  
  
Rain opened the door and came inside. "Allenby, departure for Lantao Island is in ten minutes."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
The Japanese woman gasped. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Allenby stood up and began to pace the room. "I've had it with the Gundam Fight. It's another disaster, just like the last one!" She stopped and looked down at her hands. "Besides," she added softly. "I don't think I can fight anymore."  
  
"Allenby, you can't let this bother you forever." Rain told her. "Probably the best thing for you to do now is to get out there and try your best to win. That was your goal, wasn't it?"  
  
"That was the goal I had after I met." she paused. "My first goal, above all else, was to find myself again!"  
  
Rain suddenly understood. Allenby had been living with the thought that she had been rejected by Domon, that Rain had been chosen over her. There was no real other reason for her to fight again, save when she had been paired up with Sven Johnsone.  
  
Tears hit the wooden floor as Allenby began to cry again. "Allenby." Rain came over and gave her a hug, trying to provide some sort of comfort.  
  
"I loved him, Rain." she hissed. "And I blamed him for hurting me! How could I? What have I done?"  
  
"It will be okay, Allenby." Rain assured her. "Things will turn out alright in the end. I promise you that." She pulled back and placed her hands on Allenby's shoulders, forcing her to look at her. "But for now, the best thing you can do is get in Noble Gundam and go fight in the Battle Royale."  
  
Allenby stared at her questioningly. Was she right? Could she trust that promise?  
  
Slowly, she smirked. "Okay Rain. I'll go."  
  
.........  
  
The gundams of the Shuffle Alliance gathered on the ring floor where they would leave for Lantao Island.  
  
Chibodee glanced around. "Yo Domon! Where's Noble Gundam?"  
  
"I was going to ask the same thing." George said. "Isn't Allenby coming?"  
  
"Yeah! There she is!" Sai Saici pointed towards the city.  
  
Out from the buildings, shining proudly in the sun was Noble Gundam. Allenby took a deep breath before flying to meet them all. "Hi guys!"  
  
Domon smiled. "Good to see you, Allenby,"  
  
Once all six had gathered together, the gundams blasted off, ready for the biggest challenge of a year's battling. 


	14. Chapter 14 The Battle Royale

Chapter 14- The Battle Royale  
  
At 10:00am, the Gundam Fight Battle Royale commenced. The Shuffle Alliance and Allenby divided, spreading themselves well apart all over Lantao Island. These 6 fighters, along with Zebra Gundam, Mandala Gundam, Ashura Gundam, and Mermaid Gundam, began their battles.  
  
The boathouse rocked drastically as energy emitted from the fight scene was causing huge waves. Grandpa Han struggled to keep the vessel steady at the helm while everyone else, friends and family of the Shuffle Alliance, were crowded along the bow to see.  
  
Within just moments, gundams were falling. Ashura Gundam fell to Bolt Gundam. God Gundam defeated Mandala Gundam. Gundam Rose and Gundam Maxter teamed up to take on Zebra Gundam and Mermaid Gundam. Soon, the Shuffle Alliance began the fights among themselves, fights meaning to happen since the 13th Gundam fight four years before.  
  
Domon and Sai Saici began a vicious brawl, pounding each other deep into the ground and ripping apart the island. Domon swung hard with his right fist. "I won't be defeated!"  
  
"Neither will I!" the young pilot responded, throwing a fist to meet his.  
  
George and Argo were fighting on the other side of the island.  
  
Allenby flew about, looking for an opponent of her own. The sounds of the two battles were so intense it wracked her eardrums. The pure energy being generated was making it hard for Noble Gundam to fly.  
  
"Hey Missy! Looking for a fight?!" Came the challenge of a familiar voice.  
  
Gundam Maxter came charging in at her. Allenby smirked and wheeled to face him. "I beat you before! I'll do it again!"  
  
Meanwhile, back on the channel, Senator Green leaned forward in his seat. "She's started to fight at last."  
  
He fingered the small remote control in his hand. "Time to give this a try." He pressed down on a button. Then he looked up at one of his guards, who held a pair of binoculars. "Is anything happening?"  
  
The fellow shook his head. "No sir. Nothing."  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Green pressed the button again, and again. Still nothing was happening. Growling, he crushed the device in between his fingers. "I can't believe this! Why isn't the Berserker System working?!"  
  
.........  
  
Sven and his brothers dashed off the shuttle plane and caught a jeep to take to the edge of the city. "I hope she's okay!" Sven murmured.  
  
Garth smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be there soon enough!"  
  
David stood up in his seat. "Look over there!"  
  
Peering towards the north, they gasped. Smoke was rising up on Lantao Island!  
  
........  
  
Allenby fell to one knee, breathing heavily. Gundam Maxter collapsed to the ground, dented and tattered. Once she had recovered enough, she pressed her speaker button. "Chibodee! Are you alright?"  
  
His face appeared on the screen, bruised and battered but still smiling. "Heh, heh! Yeah, I'll live. Congratulations."  
  
"Allenby! Ready?" That was Domon's voice.  
  
Whirling, Noble Gundam came to face God Gundam. Allenby narrowed her eyes. She would win this battle. "Yes, I am!"  
  
Just then, she noticed something. Her gundam wasn't moving! 


	15. Chapter 15 Rescue

Chapter 15- Rescue  
  
"Look! There's a boat left!" Erik pointed out joyously when they came to the docks.  
  
"Get in and I'll go pay for it." Sven said.  
  
POOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Johnsone brothers froze as a massive explosion lit up the entire channel and city. "Ergh!" Sven threw his arms up over his head to shield his eyes from the light. The moment it all cleared away, he looked up. "What?"  
  
Giant clouds of smoke swirled up into the sky. More was coming too! At that instant, the young man felt a wave of uneasiness wash over him. Panic seized his heart. Allenby was in danger!  
  
"Sven?" Garth asked as his brother turned and leapt into the boat.  
  
"We'll pay the guy later!" he said, untying the vessel from the dock. "David! Start the engine!"  
  
"Oka!" The boy went to do as he was told. In moments, the small boat was off, bound for the island.  
  
.........  
  
Chibodee, Argo, Sai Saici, and George assembled behind Domon, their eyes wide with disbelief. Domon punched in his speaker button. "Allenby! Allenby answer me!"  
  
Allenby struggled to balance herself as Noble Gundam went crazy with her inside it. She looked herself over. She hadn't been taken over by the Berserker System, she couldn't have been! She had forcefully removed it after catching the spy. So, why was her MF acting out of her control?  
  
"I'm alright, Domon! But my Gundam's gone crazy!" she was finally able to reply.  
  
On the outside, Noble Gundam was alternating between turning red and then turning gold. Bolts of electricity sprang out from under her feet, straight at the 5 onlookers. "Look out!" Domon shouted.  
  
God Gundam planted itself in front of the others. "DOMON!" George, Argo, Sai Saici, and Chibodee shouted. The bolt raced up the MF's body.  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Domon screamed as the electric shock jolted his body.  
  
Allenby saw this. "Domon! No!"  
  
It didn't stop. The bolts sprang out everywhere! They zipped past God Gundam and went straight for the others. The air was filled with their cries now. Allenby gasped. "No! NO! STOP THIS! STOP IT!!!!"  
  
..........  
  
"It's Noble Gundam!" Sven concluded as the boat sped ever closer to the island. "It's out of control!"  
  
"Is it that Berserker system thing?" Erik asked.  
  
"It couldn't be!" he responded. "Otherwise, Allenby wouldn't be fighting it!"  
  
Garth blinked. "How do you know she's fighting it?"  
  
Sven didn't answer, his narrowed eyes glued ahead. He could see Noble Gundam's aura flashing about the cliffs and peaks. A sweat drop slid down his cheek. 'Hang on Allenby.'  
  
.........  
  
Not far away, Karato and Akino were watching the action on a television. The stout politician growled. "Damn! Why can't these Battle Royales just go easy for once??"  
  
"Should we call it off, sir?" his assistant asked.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice. Call it off."  
  
All over the city, there was an announcement. "Attention citizens! The Battle Royale is cancelled. Evacuate the streets immediately!"  
  
.........  
  
Senator Green smirked. "Well, this is good enough! The pilot may still be free of the Berserker system, but her gundam is very much under its control!"  
  
.........  
  
"The other gundams are being pulverized out there!" Shirley remarked in horror. The boats of the Shuffle Alliance had gathered together in the surf. Everyone was ready to go onto the island to help.  
  
"Oh George! Please be okay!" Princess Marie cried out when another explosion shook the area.  
  
"Be strong Sai Saici!" Keiun and Zuisen murmured in unison.  
  
Nastasha didn't speak, but the worry behind her glasses was plain as day.  
  
Just then, Rain heard the sound of a whirring motor. "Huh?" Turning around, she saw a small boat approaching, four people on board. She recognized the one in the front. "Sven!"  
  
The boat slid to a stop on the shores of the island. Sven jumped out and whirled to face his brothers. "You three! Please wait here!"  
  
"But Brother." David began, but stopped when Garth placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Sven! Wait up!" came Rain's voice. She came off the boathouse. Everyone else soon followed.  
  
"We can get in this way!" Nastasha declared, pointing to a spot where the tournament guard fence had a slight opening.  
  
.......  
  
Domon sat up in his gundam. "HRK!" he placed a hand over his mouth, trying to prevent the blood from surging up out of him. Never had he felt such pain. Finding enough strength to look around, he saw that his friends were no better off. Finally, he placed his gaze back on Noble Gundam, which approached him at a menacingly slow walk.  
  
Tears of frustration and fear blurred Allenby's vision. "No! Stop! They'll die! Please stop!"  
  
Panic seized her. Noble Gundam was about to cut off God Gundam's head and she was powerless to stop it. She had to try and get it back under her control!  
  
But how?  
  
"Allenby." Domon murmured, his energy leaving him. He could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
Noble Gundam unleashed its beam ribbon and struck.  
  
"DOMON!!!!" Allenby shouted.  
  
"DOMON!!!!" Rain cried, reaching the top of the hill with Sven and the others. They saw God Gundam be hoisted into the air by its neck.  
  
Domon somehow heard his wife's voice and opened one eye. "R-Rain."  
  
Sven jumped down the slope. "ALLENBY!!!"  
  
She gasped. 'Could it be.?'  
  
Allenby turned to see him come running towards the battlefield. "Sven?"  
  
But now Noble Gundam spotted him and dropped God Gundam. Domon gagged as his throat was freed. But now, the possessed MF sped at the young man!  
  
"SVEN!!!!!!!!!!!" Allenby shouted. He was helpless in the pathway of a massive gundam!  
  
Her fists clenched so hard they tore through her spandex and bit into her palms. Her teeth gritted together until she screamed. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Senator Green gasped.  
  
Domon and the others froze.  
  
Sven uttered her name. 


	16. Chapter 16 How it Ended

Chapter 16- How it Ended  
  
Noble Gundam came to a screeching stop, stirring up a massive cloud of smoke and dust. Sven and the others shielded themselves.  
  
Senator Green saw the dust and his mouth dropped. "What.just happened?"  
  
Allenby fell to her knees and struggled to catch her breath. To her amazement, her gundam also slipped to the ground. "Eh?" She slowly raised a hand and made it into a fist. Noble Gundam did the same. A smile worked its way onto her face. "I.I did it! I DID IT!!!!"  
  
"Allenby! Allenby!!!" Someone was calling her from outside.  
  
It was a someone she knew well. "SVEN!!!"  
  
She opened up her cockpit and leapt. "SVEN!!!"  
  
She hit the ground hard enough to nearly break her legs, but she didn't care. Her thoughts centered around one thing: to find him. And she didn't have to look far as he appeared through the rubble.  
  
They stood there for a long, silent moment in the dust, staring at each other. The only sounds they could hear were of their friends helping the other pilots and the wind blowing across the battlefield.  
  
Then, Allenby charged, opening her arms wide and laughing joyously all the while. Sven grinned and ran forward as well. In a small tornado of dust, they caught each other.  
  
Allenby pressed herself as close as she could to him, closing her eyes. "Oh Sven."  
  
He stroked the back of her head like she was a child. "I'm glad.you're alright Allenby."  
  
Pulling back slightly, she smiled tearfully. "I'm.glad you came back."  
  
They inched their faces closer and closer. Allenby closed her eyes to kiss him, but once again, they were cut off.  
  
"BROTHER! BROTHER, ARE YOU OKAY??"  
  
Allenby pulled away and cocked an eyebrow at him inquisitively. "Brother?"  
  
Out of the clouds of brown came two boys, who pounced on Sven so hard that they just about knocked him over. They were followed by a man slightly older than Sven, who smiled at Allenby. "Allenby Beardsly I presume?"  
  
She nodded. She suddenly knew who they all were. "Yeah.hi!"  
  
.........  
  
The Gundam Fight Battle Royale was ended at 2:30 in the afternoon. The pilots were taken into a hospital for treatment. The gundams, mangled and torn, were hauled away by their nations' clean-up crew. By nightfall, the smoke was beginning to clear, leaving a blue and purple sky.  
  
From the deck of an all-too-familiar boathouse, Sven and Allenby watched the activities going on to and from Lantao Island. Allenby leaned against Sven's chest as he held her in his arms, his sweatshirt slung over her shoulders. The contentment she had once had by being in his presence had returned. Once again, she felt like she could just melt. But then, a question popped into her head. "Sven?"  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
"What brought you back here?"  
  
He took a deep breath and looked back out to sea. A vessel was bringing back God Gundam now. "My brothers helped me see the light, Allenby. They helped me to realize how much I."  
  
She blinked. Blushing, he continued. "How much I love you."  
  
Allenby sighed contently rather than gasp in surprise. She was thankful that he was the one who had said it first. So she decided to let it out to. So, turning so that she gazed at him fully, she said it. "I love you too, Sven."  
  
This time, there was no one else there to stop them. Allenby jumped up, threw her arms around his neck, and pushed her lips against his. Caught by surprise at first, Sven quickly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. It lasted for a long moment until they couldn't hold their breath any longer. Reluctantly, they pulled away, but continued to stare at each other longingly.  
  
Meanwhile, Garth, David, and Erik had been on their way down the docks towards the boathouse when they had spotted the couple.  
  
Garth quickly placed his hands on the boys' shoulders. "Well.what say we three go get some ice cream?"  
  
"Ice cream? Oh boy!" The two shouted. Grateful they hadn't asked about Sven and Allenby's kissing, the older man led his brothers away.  
  
Breaking the spell of quiet, Allenby said. "I'm kind of tired. We should probably go to bed."  
  
Sven caught the suggestive expression on her face and blushed. "W-What.? Are you sure that.?"  
  
"Come on!" She seized him by the hand and dragged him into her room. Once inside, the door was slammed shut.  
  
...........  
  
And so, the 14th Gundam Fight ended. Senator Green was turned in to the Swedish government and punished for his acts against Allenby and the other gundam fighters. The pilots all recovered from the battle and resumed their normal lives. Domon and Rain went back home and were expecting the birth of their first daughter. George de Sand became king of France. Argo and Nastasha went off into space once again. Sai Saici proposed to Cecil and they married within a few months.  
  
As for Allenby and Sven; they moved to Earth to start a new life. Married, they too were expecting their first child.  
  
After all, sometimes another chance is all one needs. The two had finally found themselves.within each other.  
  
THE END 


End file.
